Dino Attack Original Soundtrack
The Dino Attack Original Soundtrack, also written as Dino Attack OST, is a compilation of music mixes by PeabodySam and Brikman McStudz intended to represent a hypothetical music score for Dino Attack RPG. General Information The Dino Attack Original Soundtrack uses mixes of preexisting music instead of originally-composed music. This is because PeabodySam does not have access to software or instrument libraries that would allow him to adequately represent his vision for a Dino Attack RPG soundtrack. Therefore, these mixes are intended to represent what an ideal orchestral score might sound like. The Dino Attack OST videos are part of a larger YouTube playlist called the Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack. The mixes and the playlist influence one another, with some songs chosen for mixes because they are included in the playlist (e.g. "Beach Dead" was included in "Injection" for this reason) and other songs included in the playlist because they appear in mixes (e.g. "The Heart of Davy Jones" was listed as Dr. Rex's leitmotif after it was used in "Divine Intervention"). "117" serves as a theme for Dino Attack Team, as per a suggestion by avmatoran. "The Professor's Theme", as well as Portal 2 and Black Mesa music, generally represents XERRD. The Maelstrom is represented by LEGO Universe music, Lord of the Rings music, and "Castle von Tedistein". Imagination was originally represented by "Afterthoughts" and "Front End Variation 2" in "In The Maelstrom Temple", but its central leitmotif became "Song of Time" (specifically, the remix heard in "Time's End") starting in "Eye to Eye", although "Afterthoughts" makes a return in the alternate version of "The End of All Things". In "Anyone Can Die" and "Ghosts of the Past", "Left 4 Death" is used to represent a character who is suddenly mortally wounded. "Anyone Can Die" introduced the clock tower bell sound effect from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, intended to musically represent the sound of thunder during the storm in addition to the heavy weight and drama of the scene, as well as providing a cohesive sound throughout the mix. This would become a unifying aspect of later tracks set during the final battle, which would use the clock tower bell for the same effect. The bell is heard less frequently in "Divine Intervention" than in "Anyone Can Die"; much like how the bell rings more frequently the closer Termina is to destruction, PeabodySam intended that this bell's toll starts slow and gradually increases in frequency over the course of the final battle. "Dawn of the Last Day" also added another clock tower bell sound effect from Time's End. Track Listing In The Maelstrom Temple In The Maelstrom Temple (29:00) was the first music mix in the Dino Attack OST. It covers posts #222-614 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 1: Chapters 5-12 of the downloadable archive, in which Dino Attack Team battles XERRD and Stromlings in the Maelstrom Temple. A demo version (16:41) of "In The Maelstrom Temple" was released on April 8, 2012. At this time, most of the Maelstrom Temple battle had not yet been written, so it was based upon early ideas and plans that PeabodySam had, also serving as a teaser for other players. It is worth noting that Michelle Glados's original death is represented in the demo version, which was altered to represent Wallace Breen's death in the final version. Anyone Can Die Anyone Can Die (10:01) covers posts #1148 and #1161 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 3: Chapter 26 of the downloadable archive, in which Amanda Claw and Trouble are killed by Michelle Glados. The track's name is a reference to TV Tropes. The inspiration for "Anyone Can Die" stemmed from "Courtyard Apocalypse", which PeabodySam envisioned as scoring the beginning of post #1148 when Trouble runs to Rex's aid. Divine Intervention Divine Intervention (5:37) covers two posts: #1124 and #1140 of At War's End, or Act 3: Chapter 26 of the downloadable archive, in which Dr. Rex's body is possessed by the Darkitect to prevent him from dying. It also serves as a direct prelude to "Anyone Can Die". The track's name is a reference to TV Tropes. Like "Anyone Can Die", "Divine Intervention" was inspired by music that PeabodySam had in mind while writing these posts: "The Immolation Scene" during Rex's speech, and the ending of "Paris Burning" during the Darkitect's possession. Injection Injection (11:04) represents Zachary Virchaus's trip through the XERRD Fortress during the battle between XERRD and Dino Attack, resulting in him being injected with Maelstrom by Carolyne Provencal. "Injection" was made as a prelude to "Redemption", which Brikman McStudz was working on at the time. The idea to create this mostly came from listening to Ayreon's new album "The Theory of Everything", a concept album with science/physics undertones. Listening to the entirely orchestral track "String Theory" inspired Brikman McStudz to create this mix. In contrast to other mixes like "Redemption", this one is more electronic and ambient in nature due to the scientific nature of XERRD. "Beach Dead" is used to represent the battle between XERRD and Dino Attack Team. "String Theory" (along with "Side Effects", to an extent) act as the single song/leitmotif of Carolyne Provencal, with "Caroline Deleted" accenting the reveal of her true sadistic nature. The fight and the moments leading up to the titular injection are represented by "String Theory" accompanied by "Transformation", a lighter, single violin version of the "String Theory" melody. Ghosts of the Past Ghosts of the Past (16:10) is based upon Act 6: Chapter 35 of the Dino Attack RPG downloadable archive, in which Greybeard dreams about his past. Due to its heavy emphasis on a pirate theme, most of the songs used here are from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. The only recurring exception is "Christmas Future", the leitmotif of the spirit who appears in Greybeard's dream (who is heavily inspired by the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come). Eye to Eye Eye to Eye (7:00) is based largely upon posts #605 and #614 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 1: Chapter 12 of the At War's End downloadable archive, in which Pterisa confronts the Darkitect only to have her identity exposed. The track's title references Pterisa and the Dino Attack Team bravely looking into the eye of the Maelstrom itself. "Eye to Eye" was made because PeabodySam was dissatisfied with the ending of "In The Maelstrom Temple", and he wanted to make a new version that was more evocative of the power and terror of the Darkitect. This is, essentially, a remake of the past of that track beginning around 22:36, featuring new songs that were not available when making the original mix. "Castle von Tedistein" and "Deshi Basara" (the latter recommended by that guy from that show) are used throughout the mix to give it cohesiveness. Although included in "In The Maelstrom Temple", the scene where Rex breaks out of the illusion is not included in "Eye to Eye" to focus more upon the Darkitect and Pterisa in this mix. The working title for this mix was "Pterisa VS Darkitect" and was originally only going to cover up to Pterisa's Heroic BSOD before PeabodySam decided to extend it to the end of the battle. "You're My Hero" was first selected to be used for the Darkitect being sucked back into the closing Maelstrom vortex. PeabodySam used more of it after noticing the melodic similarities to Baron Typhonus's theme from "Our Universe". "Amy Pond Theme", recommended by Andrewnuva199, was used to represent the relationship between Pterisa and Andrew, as the latter helps the former realize that her identity is not a bad thing. Redemption Redemption (31:07) represents the fight between Andrew, Minerva, Zachary, and Ahua in the depths of the Temple of Hotep III. In contrast to the electronic synths of "Injection", "Redemption" is primarily orchestral with some heavy metal, heavily featuring "Imaginaerum" and specifically "Imaginaerum: The Score" by Nightwish. "Redemption" places heavy emphasis on leitmotifs, including "The Emperor's Theme" for Ahua; "Wonderfields" and "Rest Calm" for Minerva and Zach; and "Scaretale" for Stromling!Zach. "Redemption" is comprised of five sections: "Temptations", "Confrontation", "Fighting Back", "Redemption", and "Injection Again". In "Temptations", two instances of Shadow dungeon music from The Legend of Zelda were used to create a eerie, suspenseful, dark, and creepy atmosphere, representing the Darkitect's attempts to tempt Minerva. Two demos were released for "Redemption": "Temptations" (6:21) and "The Teaser" (3:30). Rather notably, the latter lacked "Mordor" as a theme for the Maelstrom, since this song was not yet included in the Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack playlist. Dawn of the Final Day Dawn of the Final Day (9:48) is based upon Post #984 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 3: Chapter 22 of the At War's End downloadable archive, in which the final battle begins. The track's name is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. "Dawn of the Final Day" was largely inspired by two ideas: a section with "The Calm" and "Underwater March" highlighting the arrival of the Mutant Dinosaur army, and a section with "What Shall We Die For" highlighting Greybeard's rousing of the Dino Attack Team and leading them into battle. The rest of this mix was essentially constructed around those three songs. In accordance with the Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack playlist, "End Harder" represents the Dino Attack as a whole, while "Mercy Killer" represents the apocalyptic state of LEGO City. "Incoming Kraid" was suggested by avmatoran for the arrival of the Mutant Dinos. The inclusion of "Mind Heist" was inspired by various mashups of the song and the Team Fortress 2 "Mann Versus Machine" trailer, specifically one example (which unfortunately no longer seems to be available) where the climax of the song underscores the mercs charging at the Gray robot army. The chaotic drumbeats of "Gettysburg: The Third Day" represent the converging of the two armies and the fighting that ensues. Internal Confrontation Internal Confrontation (11:47) is based upon post #422 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 1: Chapter 8 of the At War's End archive, in which Zach awakens in his mind and must hold the Maelstrom back from corrupting his mind long enough for the cure injected into him to take hold. It is the direct followup to "Redemption". The primary track of the mix is "I Have to Let You Go", which in conjunction with "Last Ride of the Day" acts as Zachary's own leitmotif. It reuses many leitmotifs and orchestration from "Redemption", as well as a few folk influences thanks to the Nightwish tracks. The End of All Things "The End of All Things" (32:30 for the original version, 32:56 for the alternate version) is based upon Post #1588 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 3: Chapter 33 of the At War's End downloadable archive, in which Dr. Rex faces off against Dino Attack Team in a climatic showdown atop Dino Attack Headquarters. The title of this mix is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. PeabodySam was originally not intending to make "The End of All Things", since he believed that it would be too difficult for him to achieve a satisfactory result. The release of Hyrule Warriors changed his mind, since he was inspired by "Eclipse of the Moon" to try making this mix. The Mario Brothers animations by Alxlen influenced the inclusion of "Ebla" and "The Ultimate Cause". PeabodySam had difficulty deciding between "Ebla" and "The Spindle's Power" for the scene where Rex's Creative Spark is removed, so he decided to just mix the two songs together and was pleased with the result. "The Ultimate Cause" was originally longer and was used to represent the fight between General and Dr. Rex, but was cut short to only represent the Maelstrom's counterattack against General. "Surface Tension 1" and "Mars, the Bringer of War" musically represent the T-1 Typhoons. The latter was inspired by Jackson Lake, since Osprey played the song from his Aerial Defense Unit during the battle. "The Brickster Boss" and "Flight of the Valkyries" were both considered but not used in the final mix. Although PeabodySam is not very familiar with Evangelion, the Source Film Maker animation MVM Wars I: Stop That Tank! influenced the inclusion of "Fate" because this song played during a scene rather similar to that of General holding up Dr. Rex's foot. However, its use in "The End of All Things" instead represents General's fight before Dr. Rex's arrival. "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" was included in this mix because it is PeabodySam's personal favorite song. "Triage of Dawn" by Kelly Bailey was originally used for General's death, as a reference to the scene from The First Wave, but was found to be too different in sound and difficult to properly flow with the rest of the mix. "Mr. Banks is Discharged" by the Sherman Brothers was also considered, but left out due to concerns over copyright claims. An alternate version of "The End of All Things" was made after the original was taken down for a copyright claim on the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack. Shock and Awe Shock and Awe (13:13) is based upon Posts #1096, #1104, and #1111 of Dino Attack: At War's End, or Act 3: Chapter 25 of the At War's End downloadable archive, in which Rex and Adventure team up to defeat Dr. Rex. Certain songs were included in this mix to foreshadow other songs in other mixes, building a stronger connection within the Dino Attack Original Soundtrack. For example, "Statues" was used to foreshadow the use of "Courtyard Apocalypse" in "Anyone Can Die", while "The Boys Continue" and "Anakin Vs. Obi-Wan" were used to foreshadow the use of "Battle of the Heroes" in "The End of All Things". "Patronus Boggart" was used to represent the Scorpion Orb Launchers. This is a reference to an unfinished brickfilm adaptation of Mission Deep Freeze, in which PeabodySam intended to use this music track during the final showdown against Ogel's Scorpion Orb Launcher. Trivia *On April 1, 2016, PeabodySam uploaded a "copyright-free" version of "The End of All Things" that replaced all film music (regardless of context) with "Guile's Theme" from Street Fighter II, referencing the "'Guile's Theme' goes with everything" meme. *The images used in "The End of All Things" inspired the color palette of DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict. Category:Expanded Universe